Pokemon: Sacred Fire
by AlongCameASpider
Summary: Lawrence III is back and stirring up more trouble as he tries to collect the three legendary dogs and Ho-Oh with the help of a Team Rocket member. A new trainer with good, or bad, timing will help do what it takes to put things back to normal. *Now a Nuzlocke-run*
1. Discovery on Lightning Island

Pokemon: Sacred Fire

_~AlongCameASpider_

Chapter 1: Discovery on Lightning Island

_Year 2000..._

_'Fools.'_ She thought bitterly.

The speed boat skipped across the water's flat surface, Shamouti Island disappearing behind her. Her boss had sent her on a mission to locate Jessie, James, and Meowth, whom had followed Ash Ketchem to the Orange Islands in a weak attempt to capture his Pikachu. It was a task any Team Rocket member could do, which is what irritated her the most. How was she supposed to climb up the ranks if she was always doing such stupid little tasks? She sighed and pushed up her sunglasses.

"Charmander." he said from the seat next to her. He seemed to share her feelings about the trip.

Lightning Island slowly started to come into view. She didn't expect she would find them here. That Ash kid left the area some time ago; they probably followed soon after. No one knew for sure, though, because they hadn't been heard from. The group had a habit of disappearing for short amounts of time, but always turned up again later.

As the Island drew nearer she could begin to see something strange. It looked like some type of large, metal structure rested on the top of a big hill or maybe it was a small mountain. She couldn't tell for sure what it was and had no idea how it even would have got there. She shrugged it off. She pulled the boat onto the shore.

"Come on, Charmander." She said walking toward the trees. He jumped out of the boat and ran after her.

It wasn't a forest, but the trees were very thick. The canopy of leaves above blocked out the sun; it was impossible to see the sky beyond them.

_'So much for searching by flying.'_ Sending out a flying Pokemon would have been helpful. The search would definitely had gone faster. Charmander was sniffing nearby trees trying to pick up a scent. He started to wander farther ahead. So far, like she assumed, there was no sign of her fellow team mates.

"Char!" he shouted, pointing toward a clearing in the trees. When she approached, she saw what he had found. There was an entrance to a cave. She glanced down at her Charmander who smiled back.

She approached the cave, Charmander right at her side. When she reached the edge, she pulled down her sunglasses and stared into it. It was too dark to see anything. The only light came from Charmander's tail flame. He hurried ahead, deeper into the cave.

After hesitating for a moment, she hurried in after him. There was no way she could let her Charmander wander into a strange cave alone. They did not go very far before she could start to make out the shape of, what seemed to be, a person.

_'What the?'_

It was not one of the people they were searching for. A man with dirty blond hair was slumped against the wall of the cave. Although his clothes were soiled and torn, they looked fancy. His eyes were not open.

_'Is he even still alive?'_

She lightly kicked his foot. He groaned and weakly attempted to pull his leg away. She couldn't help but wonder how long the man had been on the island. Clearly for longer than he was prepared. With the help of Charmander, and a few other Pokemon, she managed to drag him out of the cave and back to the her boat. He groaned again as he was lightly dropped in to the back.

"Charmander!" he exclaimed as he jumped on to the passenger seat.

After returning her other Pokemon to their pokeballs, she climbed in and sped toward the main island.


	2. The Burned Tower

Chapter 2: The Burned Tower

_Several years later..._

A think fog was smothering Ecruteak City that night, making it nearly impossible to see. It was the perfect cover. Even the airship, which would normally be in plain sight, was completely hidden. Charizard and Dragonite, each carrying a passenger, flew carefully toward the ground. The woman squinted, leaning over her Charizard's shoulder, trying to find their destination.

"There." she said only loud enough for her Pokemon to hear. She was pointing to the charred remains of a building.

Charizard started to descend, Dragonite following. The two slowly lowered themselves through the large hold in the top before landing gently on the basement floor. The woman slid from the Charizard's back, a small cloud of ash raised when her feet met the stone floor. She walked forward. Charizard held his tail like a torch, lighting their surroundings.

"This place is filthy..." a man muttered after dismounting Dragonite a little less gracefully.

"I warned you not to wear those fancy clothes." she replied, not even turning to look at him.

She had her attention on a set of stone figures ahead of her. Three stone beasts, arranged in a triangle, stood before her. Farther back was a very tall statue of a majestic bird. In it's beak was a light blue, round bell that sparkled in the faint light.

"This is it!" she whispered, excitement welling up inside of her.

The man stared at them, confused, "Kenna, I was under the impression that we were coming her to acquire Pokemon, not admire statues."

"They're not statues, Lawrence. And what we came here for was that." Kenna pointed up to the bell, "Once we have that, we will be able to retrieve the other three bells from the legendary beasts."

Kenna approached one of the statues. Carved in the stone, hanging from it's neck, was a similar looking bell. She ran her finger around it as she continue to explain, "When we have all four bells, Ho-oh will appear before us. When I have no further use for it, you will get him to add to your collection. It will be a magnificent addition, indeed."

Her mouth turned up in a small smile.

Lawrence raised an eyebrow, "You never have informed me of the reason you need these Pokemon."

"Research." she answered flatly.

Kenna climbed on to her Pokemon's back, who seemed to know exactly what she wanted him to do. Charizard beat his large wings to lift himself just enough for his trainer to reach the bell. She grabbed it and pulled. The bell didn't budge. Muttering under her breath, she tried again but still could not free it.

"Perhaps you should let Charizard try." Lawrence suggested, still standing past the triangle of statues.

"Great idea, Smiley Boy." she said, slightly annoyed. It was something she would have come up with, maybe later rather than sooner.

He glared at her, "Don't call me that."

She ignored him. Charizard wrapped his claws around the object and tugged. The bell came free, breaking the beak of the statue in the process. He landed on the floor with a thud. The bell tower shook.

"I fear Charizard may need to go on a diet." Lawrence stated as he took a step back.

Charizard snorted, clearly insulted, as the tower shook once again. Kenna clung to her Pokemon, "That wasn't Charizard."

The three statues began to glow. One was red, one was yellow, and the one at the closest to Lawrence was blue. It was faint at first, but grew so bright it almost hurt their eyes. Then, just as quickly as it had began, the glowing faded away. Where the statues once were, the three legendary dogs themselves now stood. Entei ran, a streak of brown, for the exit. Raikou literally bolted after it. Suicune was the last to flee, taking time to look around before doing so. It glanced at Kenna, but stared down Lawrence, before finally jumping up and out of the tower. Again the tower quivered.

"Now is a good time to leave." Kenna declared. She jerked her head toward the opening. Charizard spread his large wings and began to fly away. Lawrence quickly climbed on to Dragonite, who then kicked off the ground and sped after Charizard. The pair flew higher and higher in to the night sky, toward a large aircraft drifting through the clouds.

* * *

Author's Note: _Alright, so I've been working on this thing for forever. I've re-written it more times than I can remember, but I've finally got it to a place where I'm satisfied. I will be finishing this fanfic, though it may take some time since I'm not super into the Pokemon fandom anymore. So, please, hang in there with me. Any feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
